Journey to Hell
by Midorizawa
Summary: Follow Sam and Dean as they meet new demon hunters and help stop the annihilation of the human race! They set off on an incredible journey to Hell and, hopefully, back. Supernatural timeline is after season 7. DMC timeline is after DMC4 but there will probably be no mentions of Nero, sorry. No Pairings. Rated T just in case. Please review! (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hahaha...really? Do I even need to? Maybe in another world DMC and Supernatural would be mine. But not in this one. Devil May Cry and Supernatural both belong to their respective creators. **

**Author Notes: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Hahaha...I need to rewatch Supernatural. I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! Please review though! ****:D It would help a bunch!**

Episode 1: New Devil Hunters! Friend or Foe?

It was a very dark night. The stars were dim and even the moon was not present. The faint street lights flickered in an attempt to grow brighter, but failed and returned to a dim state. A young couple walked through the ill lit alleyways to get back to their home.

"This place is really creepy," murmured the woman as she hugged her lover's arm tighter.

The man's lips curved up slightly and he replied gently. "Don't worry. I'm right here and I'll protect you if anything happens."

They walked cautiously down the alley when suddenly there was a bright, neon-red light in the next perpendicular cross section. Then they heard a soft but horrid scratching noise of metal on concrete, and faint footsteps growing louder and louder. When the couple turned and looked around the corner, they saw the walls painted with blood and a body torn into pieces scattered on the floor. The woman screamed as she saw an ugly, distorted figure saunter closer to them. As it staggered under the streetlight, the couple saw that it looked like a puppet that was made up of sewn together bunches of cloth with blades as parts of its limbs.

The couple darted out of the alley and ran as fast as they could through an abandoned street. They didn't dare to turn back and look but they could hear the scratching noises grow louder and closer behind them. All of a sudden, the man tripped. The woman gasped, stopped to look at her beloved, but only saw a corpse cut into two pieces, the upper body and the legs separated.

A phone rang in a small motel room where a man was sitting and eating on the bed. He stood up and picked up the phone, "Hello? Bobby! Huh? You want us to investigate something for you? Sure, ya. Ok. Got it. Yup, I'll tell Sam. 'K, see ya, bye."

"Dean, what did Bobby say?" asked Sam as he calmly walked out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Hmm, he just wanted us to investigate some serial murders a few towns over. Supposedly, there is some kind of modern 'Jack-the-Ripper' staying in that town," Dean replied offhandedly. "So far there has been six victims and they've all been shredded to pieces. So much so that the police had a hard time trying to identify who they were."

"Huh. So, where's this town at?" asked Sam as Dean picked up the map he left on the bed earlier in the morning.

"Well, it's not far from here. I'd say it'll take around two hours to get there," Dean replied as he drew a red line on the route and then circled the city.

"That is a small town... Veldis, huh. I hadn't even noticed it before. Well, let's get packing and drive there before dinner," stated Sam as he stood up and began to collect his laptop and papers.

As Sam and Dean drove into Veldis they noticed that it was a small town. There were still many shops that line the major streets and the streets were not quite crowded but still populated. The people walking seemed to just mind their own business. Most of the city was new and nice; there was even a small central park with a fountain in the middle. However, there were just as many run down streets and dark alleyways as nice places. The black '67 Impala screeched to a stop in a parking lot for a motel then Sam and Dean got out and stretched their arms and legs after the long car drive.

"So, where do you think we should start investigating?" asked Sam as he looked around.

Dean also began to look around and suggested, "We could go and stalk some alleys since it's almost sundown."

Sam looked up at the sky, it was dark orange and turning darker by the minute. He looked back at Dean and agreed, "That sounds like a good idea. All the victims were killed in dark alleys as well. Let's get ready."

Sam took his usual Taurus model 92 and Dean took his .45 caliber Colt as well as some extra bullets from the trunk of the Impala and headed into an alleyway away from the main streets.

After some time, Sam and Dean looked around and noticed that the sky was already really dark yet they hadn't found a single lead. They decided to turned around and walk back to the motel they were planning on staying in. Suddenly there was a flash of red light from the adjacent alleyway. "Did you see that?" Dean whispered cautiously.

"Yah. That is definitely suspicious. Let's check it out," Sam declared as he and Dean walked into the alleyway while aiming their guns.

They saw a shadow of a mutated figure and immediately shot at it. The monster turned around to face them and made a noise like a screechingly high pitched laughter. The bullets didn't even seem to slow the monster as it began to walk towards them. "Damn! I don't think the bullets even had any effect on this bastard here!" Dean exclaimed as they continued to fire rounds at it.

The monster quickly turned directions and staggered the other way as if the brothers were a bore and didn't even matter. "We gotta chase it!" asserted Sam as they decide to run after the monster down the dark alley path.

All of a sudden, Sam and Dean heard rapid firing from a gun up ahead as they tried to catch up to the monster. Under the badly lit moonlight, they could barely see the monster in front of them spurt blood everywhere and drop dead. The strange part was that blood from the monster seemed to have a few red colored orbs in it but before they could look at it closer, they heard a scream. They looked carefully into the distance to see a woman running towards them screaming, "Help me!" before falling to the floor. Sam and Dean looked closer. She had been shot once in the head and. They quickly ran towards the woman who fell only to see a man in a large red leather coat stroll to her and shoot at the corpse few more times to make sure the woman was dead. The strange man holstered a black, ebony like pistol as he picked up the red colored orbs that floated in the blood and stood back up. The strangest part about the man was that he had silver hair. Sam and Dean could clearly see the eerily glittering strands of hair under the cold moonlight. The man also had cold, piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

"What the hell are you doing!? You just killed an innocent woman!" Dean exclaimed as Sam and him aimed their guns at the mysterious man.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, now. I really don't want to get shot. Not only does it hurt but it also ruins my clothes. Besides, you'd just be wasting bullets, " the man commented while nonchalantly tossing his hands in the air in a mock surrender and grinned, "Can't we talk this out like civilized adults that we are?"

"Ok, then explain. Who the hell are you? And why did you just kill her?" asked Dean as they held their guns up cautiously. "You'd better explain quickly before I shoot you."

"Pushy, now aren't ya?" the red man retorted as his arms fell back to his sides, "Who am I? The name's Dante. But hey, shouldn't you introduce yourselves before you ask someone else? Jeez, you would have thought that people these days would have better manners."

"Why did you kill her?" Sam asked calmly while ignoring Dante's comment.

"Her? Oh, you mean that thing? I thought you guys came to kill it too. Afterall, I just made your job a whole lot easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Check the body yourself."

Sam knelt by the dead body and turned it over while Dean still had his gun concentrated at Dante. "Oh my god." Sam muttered as he looked at the corpse of the woman. Her eyes were completely black, her face had become mutated. Her skin was and flesh was deteriorating, turning a grotesque blue-green color. Blood slowly flowed from her mouth and eyes.

"Told ya. So, you guys going to drop a name anytime soon?" Dante stated as he crossed his arms and casually leaned against the wall.

"FBI Agent Jimmy Page and this is my partner, Agent Robert Plant." said Dean as he lowered his gun and pulled out his FBI badge simultaneously with Sam.

"Man, really? You shouldn't lie to your savior. Also, if you're going to lie, at least use something believable and not a reference."

"What? Oh, come on. I didn't think we would get busted this soon."

"Well? I'm still waiting..."

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said.

"Sam! Are you sure it's ok to say that?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"He seem trustworthy enough. We can always take him out later if it was a bad idea." Sam whispered back.

"Sorry to interrupt your secret planning or whatever, but there's blood on my clothes and its going to dry if we don't pick up the pace. It's going to be a pain to wash out. We can just continue this conversation at my place if you feel like it." said Dante as he started to lead the way to his home.

Sam and Dean followed Dante cautiously to a shop with a red neon sign above that had 'Devil May Cry' inscribed in cursive. Dante kicked the door open and announced, "Make yourselves at home. I'll be right back." as he walked up the stairs.

Sam and Dean sat on a faded couch and looked around as they waited for Dante come back down. They saw that the walls were plastered with monster skulls that even they haven't seen before. In front of the couch was a table with a tower of stacked empty pizza boxes. Across the entrance and next to the back wall was a wooden desk and chair set that also had many pizza boxes stacked on one side and some magazines and an old fashioned dial phone on the other. On the other side of the room was a pool table that no one bothered to clean up after a game had been abandoned. In the corner there was a small and old jukebox with many records inside of it and a dusty looking drum set.

As Dante walked back down the stairs, both brothers turned to look at him. Dante, who was only wearing a pair pants, walked over and sat down at the desk. Sam was just about to open his mouth to ask questions but Dante suddenly slammed his feet onto the desk making the phone receiver fly into the air. He caught it with ease and dialed a number.

"Hello? Ya, it's me. The usual is fine. Oh! And stop putting olives. I always ask for no olives but you guys keep putting it on. Thanks." Dante conversed into the receiver and then placed it back onto the holder.

Seeing that Dante was no longer on the phone, Sam decided to question him. "Seriously, who are you?"

Dante looked over at Sam and questioned back, "Short-term memory loss? I'm Dante, remember?"

"Ok, never mind" Sam sighed, slightly annoyed, "we're going to ask you some questions. Will you answer them?"

"Sure. If I feel like it. And if you're going to answer mine."

"So we have an agreement then."

"Yup. Just as soon as I get rid of a snooping rat." Dante said as he drew an ivory gun quickly and rapid fired at an empty space next to Dean. "You going to come out now? Or should I just blast you to pieces?"

"As expected from a son of Sparda." said a gravelly voice next to Dean as a man wearing a tan trench coat with a suit and tie under appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Oh great, angels. Haven't seen you guys in quite a while." Dante said as he rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"Cas!" Sam and Dean yelled out of surprise of seeing their friend appear.

The man nodded to his companions and proceeded to introduce himself to Dante, "Indeed. I am an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel."

"The pizza came!" Dante suddenly exclaimed as he heard a knock at the door, "Awesome! I was just getting really hungry!"

He completely disregarded the angel and rushed to open the door. When Dante opened the door, a loud voice practically shrieked, "You pizza-addict bastard! Where's the money you owe me, huh? You are off ordering your pizza every single day and never pay me back! I swear, you're an idiot! Just die!"

After the rant, there was a single gunshot and Dante fell backwards with a bullet in his head. Crimson blood slowly seeped through the floorboards. Sam and Dean jumped to their feet and began to run to Dante's corpse. They stopped immediately and pulled out their guns when they saw a figure step into the building. It was a woman dressed in a green, plaid mini skirt, a loose white blouse, and carried a giant rocket launcher with a mounted bayonet on her back and a pistol in her hand. "Oh, you didn't tell me you had guests, Dante." She calmly spoke to his corpse.

"What the hell are you talking about? You just killed Dante and now you're talking to him? Are you a psycho? How much did he owe you anyway?" Dean yelled as he aimed his gun at the woman.

The woman smiled devilishly as she said, "Hmm? He owed me more than a million. So, since you saw me kill him, I'm going to kill all of you."

Suddenly, there was a small groan that came from Dante's corpse and he sat up. "Stop teasing my guests, Lady. I don't owe you that much. You still owe me from the time you destroyed my door. Plus, you didn't have to shoot me in the head! Even if I don't die from it, it still hurts like hell. And I just took a shower!" the supposedly dead Dante ranted on.

"Stop complaining. I brought your pizza. It's on the back of my bike." Lady said, annoyed, as she went back out and brought the pizza inside.

"Great! Here, guys, dig in." Dante said while grinning at Sam, Dean and Castiel and placing the pizza on his desk.

Sam and Dean finally recovered from their initial shock and trained their guns at both Dante and Lady. "What the hell are you?" Dean demanded at Dante.

Dante sighed and replied, "Come on. Can't we all just get along? I really don't want to be shot again. Just because I don't die doesn't mean it doesn't hurt a lot."

"I asked: what are you?!" Dean repeated while emphasizing each word.

"He is Dante, son of Sparda. He is half devil and half human." Castiel interrupted.

"Ok, ok. Since we've gotten this far, I might as well explain everything myself." Dante said as he sat back down on at his desk and opened the pizza box, "They put olives on my pizza again! Every single time I tell them not to and this is what I get!?"

"Suck it up, Dante." Lady interjected as she rolled her eyes, "Just pick them off."

Dante brushed the olives off his slice of pizza and continued his explanation, "Simply stated, my dad was a devil and my mom was human."

"So that explains you not dying earlier. But Sparta? You mean like what you yell when you kick someone down?" Dean asked as Dante laughed at that question.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure that's not it." Sam said in a deadpan tone.

"Ha! None of them know you. And here I thought you were finally getting better buisness." Lady jested as she smirked in Dante's face.

"Tch...Haven't any of you heard of the Legend of Sparda? I know the angel knows. How about you guys?" Dante continued as he ignored Lady's comment.

"Oh! I got it! Yes, I've heard of it, but I thought it was only a legend." Sam said and then trailed off, "Are you saying it's actually true?"

"Yes! Finally, someone knows! Everyone clap your hands for Sam Winchester. You got it." Dante said as he smiled his trademark shit-eating-grin.

"Whoa, whoa. Someone fill me in here!" Dean insisted as he turned to look at Sam.

"The short story is that about two millenniums ago, there the king of the Underworld decided to wage war and conquer humanity. But his most trusted knight, Sparda, sided with the humans and fought as a one-man-army against all of the Underworld. In the end, Sparda won and sealed off the passage of the Underworld." Sam explained to Dean quickly.

"So, you're say that this Sparda guy is your dad? Ha. Yah, right." Dean scoffed as he looked back at Dante.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, go ask your angel friend right there." Dante ushered as they all turned to face Castiel.

Castiel fidgeted nervously under the attention as he declared, "What he said it true. I've met his father once."

"Are you sure, Cas?" Sam asked as Castiel nodded to confirm.

"See. Told ya. Well, the rest of the story is that Sparda fell in love with my mother, Eva. And she gave birth to me and my brother, Vergil. So, here I am now!" Dante resolved.

"Wait, so, where's your brother?" Dean asked curiously.

"..."

Lady suddenly spoke up, "That is probably a question for another day."

"Ya. Maybe next time." Dante replied with a sad smile, "Now it's my turn. Who are you guys? And why do you know an angel?"

"We are actually traveling demon hunters. Our dad raised us and also trained us to become professional demon hunters." Dean explained.

"We met Castiel somewhere along the way while hunting demons." Sam continued.

"We even went through a whole apocalypse ordeal. But now we are back in buisness with 'normal' demon hunting. As normal as it could be" Dean finished.

"Huh. So you guys have been through a lot too." Dante concluded, "So with that, I'm assuming that you are here to find the demon going around and ripping people up here and there around town."

"Yes. Do you have information on it?" Sam replied quickly.

"Hey! He's my prey."Lady declared suddenly, "I'm getting paid to get rid of that bastard."

"Oh it's worse than you think. Castiel...can I just say Cas? Cas over there sensed it too. The ripper demon is only the beginning." said Dante as he glanced at Castiel.

Castiel looked straight at Sam and Dean and stated, "Indeed. I came to get you out of here. This place is very dangerous and a new king of Hell is trying to take over. So let's go."

"Cas. We're staying. If the king of Hell or whatever is trying to conquer the world. We'll just kick his ass back to where he came from." Dean decided firmly.

"Dean." Castiel warned, "We are leaving. Like I said, this place is too dangerous. Even I don't know what this part of the world is like. It-"

"Cas. I agree with Dean." Sam interrupted,"If the king of Hell is coming, then we need to stop him. There are many innocent people who are going to be killed if we don't do this."

Castiel, seeing as the brothers weren't going to change their minds, reluctantly agreed, " Ok. However, I will accompany you. This is no longer just about Heaven and Hell. There are many other religions out there."

"Great!" Dante exclaimed, "So that settles it, we are all going to have one hell of a party! Sam, Dean you can go rest for the night. Cas. Well, angels don't need rest so do whatever you do. Lady, why are you even here? Either way, we'll all meet back here tomorrow at 11 am to come up with a plan. Don't forget to bring all your weapons."

~End of Episode 1~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hahaha...I'm working on it...only a million more years until I save up enough money lol.**

**AN: This chapter is kind of really just explaining the logistics of things. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it! Please review. :D**

Episode 2: Too Much Information Is Better Than None At All

"Dean! Hurry and get up already!" Sam yelled urgently as Dean groggily rolled off the bed.

"I know, I know." Dean grumbled loudly as he threw on his clothes and checked the clock; it was 10:45 am.

Dean then staggered into the bathroom to wash his face. Sam walked around the room looking if they had left anything. It was all just precaution since he was pretty sure they didn't bring in anything from the start. When Dean strolled out of the bathroom, Castiel suddenly materialized in front of him.

Dean took a quick step back and exclaimed, "Whoa! Don't do that, Cas."

Castiel turned to look at him and asked, "Are you guys all ready to go?"

"Ya. We're all packed and ready to leave. Let's go." Sam replied as they all headed out to the Devil May Cry office once again.

As soon as Sam, Dean and Castiel arrived at the shop, they heard shouting on the second floor. Sam and Dean immediately pulled out their guns, but relaxed as soon as they heard Dante bellow, "I'm up, I'm up! I'm not going to go back to sleep so put that rocket launcher away! Stop! You're going to destroy my shop!"

"Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one who oversleeps." Dean smugly said to Sam as the trio headed into the shop.

Sam plopped down on the couch and Dean went to go play with the jukebox as Lady walked down the stairs. She smiled sweetly and greeted them, " Hello boys, make yourselves at home. Sorry about Dante. He's an idiot."

"I heard that!" Dante exclaimed as he came down the stairs, "At least I'm not ugly!"

"Hey, hey. I think Lady is gorgeous. She's beautiful in every way." Dean joined in as he grinned at Lady.

"You're not so bad yourself." Lady replied.

Sam sighed, "Not the right time, Dean. Also, Dante. What was the plan you were talking about yesterday? We brought everything."

"Oh! That. Eh, so much to explain," Dante complained, " Well, what do you guys want to know first? What we are fighting, weapons to use, or other random crap?"

"We'd like to know more about our enemies first." Sam stated formally.

"So basically, in a few days, demons are going to open a hell gate somewhere close to here and we are going to jump right in and kick their asses back into hell. Then we're going to fight whoever is in charge and beat him to a pulp." Dante explained confidently.

"Awesome." Dean commented as he grinned.

Sam sighed and continued, "Do you have any more information on that?"

"I don't know about Dante but I do" Lady interjected then grinned slyly, "But you need to pay up for it."

"Are you serious?" Sam cried, "I really hope you're joking…"

Lady laughed and Castiel who had been silent this whole conversation spoke up, "I can also explain some of it. Although it probably wouldn't be as accurate as her explanation."

"Well, the angel can explain first and I'll fix anything wrong on the way." Lady decided.

"Okay so do we just sit here and listen?" Dante questioned.

"Yea. What he said." Dean commented in.

They were both ignored as Castiel nodded to Lady and began his long explanation, "To start off, in this world are many more religions than the ones that we know. What we are used to is the biblical world where there is Heaven, Hell, and Earth and God controls most things. However, in their world, there is only the Underworld and the human world. It is somewhat like different dimensions in the same world. We coexist but its different."

"So basically, both exist as you can see, angels, like Cas, exist and Dante and I know he exists." Lady added "However, they are not usually seen in this place since not many people believe in them. Here, when people die, they all go to the Underworld or Hell and there is no separation of Heaven and Hell because that is what they believe. It all depends on what you believe in."

"Therefore, the lore here is different. These demons here are different than the ones that we know. They can only be killed in different certain ways than the demons that we know." Cas continued, "Almost everything here is different that what we are used to."

"That's close enough for a brief lesson on these concepts." Lady concluded.

"I see. Wait, wait. So what was that thing we saw yesterday was a demon in your 'world'?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yep. Same as the black smokey things you guys are used to. When they are at a place near the Underworld, like here, they form a solid body. The particular one you saw was a scarecrow. They usually attack in mobs." Dante explained.

"So. We're supposed to fight these in mobs? That's going to be pretty hard." Dean commented.

"Ya. That's why I told you to bring all your weapons. So then we can see if they are useful enough to pack. It's not like we have unlimited space, right?" said Dante, "We can do that now. If you want."

"That's a good idea." Sam replied as he went outside to get all their guns and knives from the trunk of the Impala as everyone else followed.

Sam took out each weapon carefully as Dante and Lady examined them. Most of the weapons were handguns, but there were also a few knives and two angel swords. "Oh. Is that a Desert Eagle? This baby can pack a punch!" Lady exclaimed as she held up a large gun, "I've been wanting one but I don't have enough space to carry it. Such a shame."

"Shotgun. Beretta. Oh! Smith &amp; Wesson and two angel swords. Not bad." Dante evaluated as he finished looking through all of the weapons, "What do you usually use?"

"I use the .45 caliber Colt and Sammy here uses a Taurus model 92. Pretty badass, right?" Dean answered while he smiled proudly, "We've got quite the collection. Took us some time to get all this."

"Well, it's good for normal demons but when it comes to hordes. You can't really fight off all them with guns. Well, unless you're like Lady, who can reload really fast, and who's good at hand-to-hand combat." Dante replied and turned to Lady, "Can you show them all your weapons?"

Lady shrugged and said, "Sure why not. Just for these boys."

First, she took off her rocket launcher then she took out her submachine gun with a bayonet that was strapped to the back off her leg. She grabbed and showed two 9mm pistols she hid in the back of her skirt as well as many grenades. She pulled out another pistol from under her skirt. "I also have extra magazines that are already loaded just in case." Lady said nonchalantly as she pulled out an extra magazine for each gun and smiled.

"Whoa. That's pretty excessive, isn't it? Overkill... Or not. I don't think we can pull that off." Dean remarked as Sam just stared and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. I don't think I can pull that off either. That's why you guys are going to just use your usual guns and I'm going to lend you both two devil arms." Dante responded, "Cas, you have your angel sword right? I don't think you will be needing any more weapons, right?"

"Indeed. I can also just use my powers so I'm fine." agreed Castiel.

"Alright! Now, I'll show you all my countless battle trophies." Dante said excitedly as he grinned and led Sam and Dean to an adjacent room.

"This is awesome!" Dean exclaimed as he entered the room after Dante with Sam behind him.

The room was dark but everything seemed clean much to the brothers' surprise. After all, they had seen the condition of the messy lobby. There were many racks and shelves holding Dante's so called battle trophies.

There was a sudden voice among the weapon racks, "Master is back. He also brought guests. We must entertain them."

"Indeed. What should we do?" a second voice said as Dante sighed and groaned.

"Brother! Master is sighing and groaning."

"Sigh? Groan? What are those?"

"Well, a sigh is-"

"Stop!" Dante interrupted, "I've told you before... be quiet! Or I'll throw you away. Got it?"

"..."

"Good. That was Agni and Rudra, fire and wind twin swords." Dante said to Sam and Dean as he pointed to the two strangely shaped orange and blue blades in the corner.

"Wow. So now weapons can talk too?" Dean asked.

"No. It's just those two. Basically, most devil arms are made of souls of defeated strong demons that transforms into weapons, kinda like living weapons but not really. Pick any two that you like." Dante replied heartily.

As Sam and Dean walked over to the many weapons in the room; they saw many various blades, gauntlets with greaves, firearms, and other things. Dean suddenly heard a faint strum of a guitar and turned to see what made the noise. A purple guitar leaned against the wall caught his eye and he walked towards it. It was really stylish and looked as if it was it was shining. He picked it up and heard it thrum again. "Is this also a weapon? It's so cool!" Dean declared as he plucked the strings.

"That babe there is Nevan, the lightning witch. She was one hell of a woman." Dante responded as he smiled at his memories, "She seems to like you a lot."

"Heh. Of course. After all, I am a lady-killer." Dean replied as he grinned.

Dante laughed as he proceeded to explain how to use Nevan, "You can play chords to send shockwaves of lightning or summon bats to attack and defend. She can also transform into a scythe and you can use her that way too. Don't test it inside though; you'll wreck my shop."

While Dean and Dante talked about Nevan, Sam was still looking around for something to stick out. His eyes stopped at a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor with matching patterns. There were various glowing designs that was emitting shades of red and purple. The gauntlets looked like claws and the greaves had small saws. Sam reached out and touched it; as soon as his had made contact with the armor, it attached itself onto his body. "Whoa! What just happened?" Sam exclaimed as he fell to the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it on."

Dante and Dean laughed when they saw Sam sprawled on the floor in a mess. "It's ok." Dante said after his laughing fit, "That's Gilgamesh. He just wants to be used again. He's quite the partner."

"It's not really as heavy as I thought it would be." Sam said as he stood up, "So, how do you use this?"

"It looks pretty good on you, Sammy." Dean complemented.

"Mainly, it ups your physical abilities. You can also charge it to make attacking stronger. You can also cut monster with the blades on the greaves and the gauntlets. Then there are normal punches and kicks." Dante summed up.

"Cool. So, we need one more each, right?" asked Dean.

Sam continued, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm...I think you would like Cerberus, a tripartite ice element nunchaku." Dante said to Sam then turned to Dean, "You look like someone who would like Ifrit, a pair of fire gauntlets."

Dante walked over to the shelves and got Sam Cerberus and Dean Ifrit. When Sam received Cerberus, he saw that the handles were shaped like poles of ice and it was a bit cold. As Dean looked over Ifrit, he noticed that there was a dragon head shape covering the hand of each gauntlet it was also radiating heat. "Whoa. Not bad at all." Dean complemented while smiling, "So how do you use this bad boy?"

"Heh. Knew you'd like it!" Dante replied as he grinned, "Well, it increases your fighting potential and you can control fire to protect you and attack enemies."

"Wait. How do you use a triple-part nunchaku? I'm not really sure..." Sam interrupted.

"You use it kinda like a normal nunchaku." Dante answered, "Except, it's a bit more complex. That's the best way I can explain it. It'll just come to you when you try it out. You can also freeze things and create ice pillars or things like that."

"I see. So will we be able to try these out later?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Not in here though. I owe enough money as it is." Dante said as he smiled at Sam and Dean, "So. Let's go back to Cas and Lady. They're probably tired of waiting for us."

As they headed out Dean suddenly questioned, "How did you even meet Lady? She's quite the girl."

"That's quite a long story. But when we first met, she shot she rocket launcher at me and almost ran me over with her bike." Dante replied.

"Wow. She must be really feisty." Dean commented with a grin.

"Not really the time right now, Dean. You too, Dante. I swear, you guys are so alike. I can't even believe that I would ever meet another adult like that." Sam complained as they rejoined with Castiel and Lady in the main room.

"So you boys got it all sorted out?" Lady asked as she saw them walking back in.

Sam replied, "Yes. Wait, no. Dante, what are you using?"

"Oh, I'm using Ebony and Ivory, Rebellion, and Yamato." Dante said while he pointed to each as he named them.

"So, you are all finished." Castiel concluded as Sam, Dean, and Dante nodded.

"Ok. On to the next part then." Lady said, "What things do you guys usually use to hunt demons and things like that?"

"Umm... We have EFM readers, cameras, infrared thermal-scanner, holy water, salt, some silver bullets, black light, and a few other things." Sam replied.

"Holy water is good," Dante said while Lady nodded, "because it is really expensive. But the rest aren't really the things to use in our Underworld."

"The whole Underworld is different," Castiel agreed, "It is not just 'Hell' for Christianity but all the 'Hells' of different beliefs as well."

"Wait. So, what do we need?" Dean asked, "And how will we get it in time?"

"No worries, my friend." Dante said as he pat Dean on the shoulder, "I have a stash of my saved up items that we can all share. I'm going to get them while Lady here explains their uses."

Dante strolled up the stairs as Lady began explaining, "Basics first. There are many types of things that we can use. First off, they are split into two categories: orbs and items. Orbs are used for many things depending on the color it is. Red orbs are made of crystallized demon blood. They can be used for opening specific doors and buying for other items."

"Whoa, so there are stores that sell items in Hell?" Dean interrupted.

"Not quite. There are Divinity Statues that are kinda like shops. It's a golden statue of a woman holding an hourglass. You can exchange those orbs for items there." Lady answered.

"That's really odd." Sam commented.

Lady continued, "Anyways, there are green orbs that are made of crystallized demon fluids that can heal wounds the moment they are picked up. Blue orbs, in which 4 fragments make one orb, give you more energy and vitality. Yellow orbs can actually revive you."

"Revive? How is that possible?" Sam questioned.

"Well, it pulls your soul back into your body and heals the body completely. However, they are really rare and hard to find. You can only use them the instant you die or it wouldn't work. So be careful, keep them with you at all times, and try not to die." Lady replied cooly.

"Okay. So is that it?" Dean asked.

"No, but those are all the ones that we can use." Lady continued, "Dante, who is half demon, can use purple and white orbs. It lets him turn into a full demon for a certain amount of time."

"Oh. So we don't need those." Sam said, "But what about Cas?"

"As far as I know, there aren't anything specifically for angels so he can only use what we could." Lady explained.

"It is fine. I do not really need anything." Castiel declared in turn.

"Ok. On to the items. First there is holy water; I mentioned earlier that it is really expensive. It is used to ward away evil and severely damages demons that are near you." Lady proceeded, "Then there are only two stars that we can use. The vital star, the green one, is pretty much the same as the green orb and is used to heal wounds. But unlike the green orbs, you can save them for later. The other is the untouchable, a yellow star. Like you can guess from the name, it makes you invulnerable for a period of time."

"Cool! It's like the invincibility in Mario games!" Dean remarked as Lady laughed.

Dante strolled back into the room with a bag full of things, glanced at Lady laughing and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Lady answered as she regained her composure, "So, what do you have?"

Dante nervously laughed as he dumped the contents onto the pool table and replied, "I think I used most of my stash during the whole Savior incident..."

Sam, Dean, Lady and Castiel all observed all of the items on the table: two vital stars, one yellow orb, one hundred red orbs, and three blue orb fragments. After looking everything over twice, Lady turned to Dante and smiled a smile that was uncannily sweet. Sam and Dean looked once at Lady and began slowly backed away; they could practically feel the malice radiating from her despite her lovely smile. She quickly drew her pistol and began to shower Dante with bullets. Dante, in turn, started to run and dodge bullets while saying, "I'm sorry, Lady! Come on! Don't shoot me! I thought I had more, but things happen, ya know! I'm really, really sorry!"

Sam, Dean and Castiel watched the scene unravel while silently pitying Dante as he continued to dodge rounds of bullets. Suddenly, Lady stopped firing, sighed, then spoke up, "Fine. You owe me big time for this, Dante. I'll share my emergency stash of items with you guys. I have three vital stars, one holy water, two untouchables, five hundred red orbs, four yellow orbs, and two blue orbs."

Lady then went outside to get the items from the back compartment of her bike. When she came back inside she put all of the items on top of Dante's pile on the pool table. "So, how are we going to split this?" Dean asked.

"Well, if we are to split it evenly, to start off, we should each get one vital star and one yellow orb." Castiel suggested and everyone else agreed.

Eventually, with a lot of debate, everyone got a hundred and twenty red orbs, and one holy water each since Sam and Dean brought their own. Sam, Dean and Lady each got a blue orb while Dante gave two of his three fragments to Castiel. They all agreed that Lady would keep the two untouchables until it was necessary to use it. With that task all over, everyone sighed and began to relax. Sam, Dean and Castiel reclined on the couch, Dante laid back at his desk, and Lady rested on top of the pool table.

Suddenly, Dante sat up straight and said, "Looks like we've got company."

The door to Devil May Cry then was blown apart and pieces of wood showered everyone in the room. Sam, Dean and Castiel stood up and readied themselves for a battle. Lady took out her pistol and aimed at the doorway. Dante merely picked up another slice of pizza and began eating. A woman walked through the dust and debris of the doorway. She was elegantly tall and had long, flowing blond hair. She wore a black corset and had sunglasses on. "Trish!" Lady exclaimed as she put away her firearm.

"Do you have to blow down my door every time to come here?" Dante questioned as he glanced at the barren wall that used to have a door.

"It's a custom made door just for you, Dante." Lady sniggered as she waved to Trish.

"Hey, Lady!" Trish said as she smiled and flung off her sunglasses, "And Dante."

"Whoa, she's hot." Dean whispered to Sam who just sighed in exasperation.

Trish took a look around the room and continued, "So, who are your guests? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

~End of Episode 2~

**AN: It's me again. Just wanted to say that I probably will not be updating regularly. I'm a rather spontaneous person...deadlines are bad for my health...hahaha if only. Anyways This fic will probably be updating pretty randomly so yea. Please review and tell me what you liked or don't like! It would be really helpful! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OTL I'm so sorry. I actually had this written a while back and never posted it since I didn't really like it... but here it is now. Also, I don't think I'll continue this but uhh...yea. I'M SORRY!

Guest: Yea! I did write a short thing for it. Maybe I'll post it? Not sure yet.

Xivitai: Haha...Yea..OTL I'm sorry! I would go back and fix it but I don't even know what is what anymore. I'm really sorry! :( Thank you for pointing that out though :)

ameranthus13: Thank you so much! I'm sorry I'm really that I've kinda abandoned this fic. I'm really happy to hear you've enjoyed it. OMG I love Vergil too. He's so great.

SereneCrosstamer: Thanks! I'm happy its not too ooc. I guess I came back soon :)

So since this was just in my folder I figured I should just post it. If anyone wants to adopt this fic thats A-Ok :) Also just one more time, I'M REALLY SORRY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Episode 3: Who Is This Blue Figure? Wait, He Looks Familiar...

"This woman here is Trish. Those three are Sam, Dean and Castiel." Dante said as he pointed to each person respectively.

Trish smiled and greeted them, "Nice to meet you all."

"Pleasure's mine." Dean replied as he winked at her.

"Anyways," Trish continued, "I came here to borrow Sparda for a bit. I got a job from some rich guy to exterminate some demons at his estate."

"What? You're not staying?" Dante asked, "Wait a second. Why do you get all the good jobs while I have the shitty non-paying kind!? Why are all your clients rich!? What the fuck?"

"Who knows..." Trish smirked then looked towards Sam, Dean and Castiel, "I'll get out of your way in a bit. So Dante, Sparda?"

"Sparda's in the back." He reluctantly pointed to the weapons room.

"I'll go with you!" Lady said as she got up and went to chat with Trish.

After Trish and Lady went to get Sparda, Dean said, "There are so many hot babes in this town who know you. I'm so jealous of you, Dante."

"Sadly, I'm pretty sure I have bad luck with women." Dean replied as he sighed, "They both rip me off every chance they get. Which is why I'm so in debt. Besides, Trish looks pretty much exactly like my mother and Lady always tries to kill me."

"Wow. Sounds harsh." Dean said after some thought, "Can I see a picture of your mom?"

"Sure." Dante said as he held up the picture on his desk.

"Trish does look like her. Your mom's a real beauty." Dean commented and whistled.

"Of course! My father was really handsome too. Can't you tell by looking at me?" Dante replied while smugly stroking his chin.

Dean laughed, "Anyways, that's really depressing. But hey, I have pretty bad luck with women too."

As Trish and Lady came out again, Trish had a giant sword in her hands. "Thanks, Dante. Gotta run. See you next time!"

"See ya later." Lady said as she waved and sat back down.

"Wait! Pay for my door will ya?" Dante said.

Trish merely smiled and replied, "No can do, dear. I can check it off of what you owe me though. Oh, I can also give you some rather shocking information. I've heard many rumors of someone with white hair and a long blue coat, drenched in blood in the town nearby. Also, he was probably heading this direction."

~.~.~.~.~

Lady suddenly spoke up with a shocked expression, "You can't mean..."

"I'm afraid so." Trish answered seriously.

Dante frowned and replied, "Thanks, Trish. See ya then."

"Bye!" Trish exclaimed as she hopped onto her black bike and sped away.

"What was that about?" Dean asked after Trish left.

Dante smiled and replied, "Nothing. It isn't that important."

"Whoa!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, "I think Trish brought a whole horde of demons behind her. No wonder she seemed to be in a hurry."

Everyone stepped out of Devil May Cry to see what Sam was talking about. They all saw crowd of various demons walking towards them. "Trish! You bitch!" Dante yelled to no one in particular since Trish had already left.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to work." Dean said as he laughed, "I bet Sammy and I can kill more that you guys!"

"You're on!" Dante replied as he recovered from his anger, "Loser is a wimp!"

They each grabbed their weapons and ran into the crowd of demons. Dean swung Nevan and hacked away at the crowd of demons, pushing them away from him. Lady rapid fired her submachine gun and pistol at the crowd that had surrounded and swallowed her. Sam punched his way through the crowd trying to kill as many as possible. Dante ran through a few demons with Rebellion and threw them into the crowd. Castiel stabbed and sliced through demons with his angel sword. Soon enough, they met each other again at the dead center of the crowd. Sam, Dean and Dante next to each other, Lady next to Dante, and Castiel to the right of Sam. Back to back and in a circle, they saw that they were outnumbered and surrounded.

"Don't think...we should compete." Sam said as he ducked from a demon trying to decapitate him, "Too outnumbered."

"I don't like backing out of competitions, but you're right." Dante replied while he lopped off the that demon's head.

"Let's kick some asses!" Dean agreed as he sent a bolt of lightning into the crowd.

"Shut up and fight seriously already." Lady remarked as she shot a few demons that charged in their direction.

Castiel remained silent and concentrated. He stabbed a demon in the gut and threw it onto another. A reptilian demon ran to stab Castiel. He dodged and it exploded in a blinding flash. Dean who was strumming chords on Nevan to summon bats and shock waves looked into the light. Blinded for a few moments, a throwing knife was implanted into his thigh. "Damn!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled the knife out, "I thought you guys were backing me!"

Blood ran down Dean's leg, staining his pants. Nevan transformed from a guitar into a scythe. He sliced a demon in half then staggered to stab another through the chest. Three demons ran up to Dean, who didn't have time to back away. Sam kicked the demons backwards, protecting Dean while yelling, "We are!"

Dante hit a stray green orb on the ground to Dean and said, "Dude, pay more attention."

Dean grabbed it and it was absorbed immediately. The knife wound close and healed. He quickly rejoined the battle. He saw a glint of metal in the corner of his eye. Nevan was pulled up and defected a demon's attempt to kill him. He then hacked the demon into two parts.

As the battle wore on, blood covered everyone fighting. Unable to wipe it off, they continued to fight ignoring it. Dante swung his sword wildly, killing many demons in front of him. He felt an immense pain in his back. He looked down to see a blade protruding from his chest. Blood ran down his torso. A demon stabbed him through with its blade. "Shit." he murmured as he coughed up blood.

He turned around and hacked away at the demon. He quickly pulled out the blade and flung it at a demon trying to attack him. "You ok, man?" Dean asked as he quickly sliced another demon apart.

"I've had worse." Dante replied as he continued to fight, eventually finding a green orb.

There was a sudden loud bang from Lady's direction. She had shot a rocket into the crowd. It killed a lot of the demons in the area. Lady proceeded to throw grenades into the thinning group. The many explosions cleared off a lot of demons. Castiel was smiting as many enemies as he could. Sam brawled with a group of demons. Dante was cutting his way into the small group of demons left. Dean assisted with vicious bats and occasional lightning. Lady fired her rocket launcher again.

When the mob began to thin out, all battles were now dispersed. It was every person to themselves. A group of demons surrounded Dean. They all lunged at him at the same time. Dean immediately struck a chord that created an electic shock wave. The demons were blasted back. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw another charging at him. Dean dodged, but the demon's knife grazed Dean's cheek. Blood dripped from the cut. Without flinching, Dean used scythe Nevan to detach the torso from the legs. Demons continued to try to overwhelm him. He chopped up enemies in front and behind him. He suddenly felt something zoom past his face. It was a knife. Before Dean could react, another few knives were thrown. Dean dodged most of them, but one was impaled into his left shoulder. He spun the scythe to deflect any more projectiles coming at him while pulling the blade out. Hacking and slashing through monsters, Dean finally found a small green orb. It was just enough to heal his shoulder. He continued to fight on.

Near Dean, Castiel was smiting demons as he pushed through the small crowd. A large demon rushed to him with a blade raised. Castiel ducked and stabbed it in the gut. Before he could dislodge his sword, a demon sliced into his arm to the bone. He winced in pain and quickly turned around. Before the demon could react, he grabbed it's face to smite it. His own blood as well as demon blood was splattered on his trench coat. His left arm was immobile. He continued to fight unyieldingly. Suddenly, five demons all charged at him. He moved away and punched one to the other side. The other four monsters relentlessly continued to attack. Without warning, a grenade flew from behind Castiel into the attacking demons. He jumped backwards just as it exploded, avoiding the blast. "Thank you." Castiel said as he nodded towards Lady, who smiled.

"No problem." Lady replied, "Always here to help."

After the explosion, Castiel found a green orb that healed his wounded arm and fought on. Lady was reloading at incredible speeds. In the midst of shooting at demons, she kicked one of her extra magazines up and discarded one that just ran out. She then quickly turned the empty gun upside-down and the falling magazine slid into it. She continued to rapid fire at the demons that were crowding her. One demon ran up to her. As it tried to stab her, Lady ducked and dropped a gun to punch it. She then took out her rocket launcher and shot it in to the crowd. Smoke filled her sight as she jumped aside. Lady used this time to reload all of her other guns. As the smoke began to clear, an unseen knife stabbed into her stomach area. She punched the demon away. She yanked the blade out. Blood flowed down her abdomen as she pressed on the wound with her hand. She continued to fire at demons with her submachine gun in her other hand. She saw a small glint of green behind the demons and stopped firing. The demons took this chance and charged at her. Lady then rolled to the side and ran past the demons. On the ground was a green orb. She quickly grabbed it and her stab wound healed. The demons turned around and charged at her again. This time, she fired her rocket launcher at them. They exploded and dirt flew everywhere.

Sam was brawling through a crowd of demons when the dirt and dust cloud blew his way. He could not see the demons anymore. The dirt hurt his eyes so he closed them and stood still. Shadows behind the grime moved towards him. He felt wind rush beside his face. It was a knife. Sam opened his eyes and resisted the pain of the dirt. He saw a figure moving to the right of him. He tackled it. "Whoa!" Dante exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

"S-sorry." Sam replied as he helped Dante stand, "I couldn't see anything in the dust cloud and I thought…"

"No problem." Dante responded as he laughed, "But I guess now we're a bit surrounded."

They looked around to see demons clustered around them. They stood back to back. Sam held out his fists. Dante readied his sword. The demons charged. Sam punched one to the right and kicked another away. He then punched a puppet-like one and it flew backwards into another demon and both collapsed. Dante sliced through demons and batted them away. He thrust his sword in one and sung it off. They both ran through the crowd like madmen. Sam uppercutted a demon and it flew up. As it fell back down, Dante hacked it in half. "I guess we won't be finished in a while." Sam said as they returned to being back-to-back.

"I know right." Dante yelled as they both charged into the enemy, "This party is getting crazy!"

As the battle came to an end, everyone was panting and weary with fatigue. They all had minor scratches and cuts they had not bothered to heal with green orbs and as they looked up to the sky, they discovered that the sun had begun to set. When they looked around, they noticed that the demons no longer paid attention to them. Instead, the last group of demons were crowding something else. As they approached the group cautiously, the demons were thrown back with a blinding light similar to Castiel's smiting except the color was blue. The left over demons that were not killed with the light was cut into pieces with a blade the demons had used.

A figure drenched in blood could be seen from the dismembered corpses of the demons; it staggered towards the group. Sam, Dean, and Castiel saw that the man looked somewhat familiar. He was dressed in a blue victorian-like long coat and as they looked him over when he was closer, they were shocked to see that he was identical to Dante. The only differences were that his hair was slicked back, although disheveled, and that he wore different clothes. The three of them slowly turned their heads to look at Dante but Dean was the only one to speak up, "Uh...Dante?" he asked as he pointed to and fro from the other Dante-like person to Dante.

~End of Episode 3~


End file.
